In recent years, with the escalation of human's consumption attitudes, many consumers want to operate the phone or the player mostly with the wire-control components of earphone, which then raises a higher requirement to the design and production of wire-control earphone.
Currently, the production and test of wire-control earphone is moving towards an automatic and intelligent direction, and during the production process of wire-control earphone, the assembly and test of wire-control earphone should be completed at different work stations for installating, testing and so on, different devices are required to accommodate and test the earphone at different work stations, which is not only low in productivity, but also easy to damage the wire-control components of earphone, thus there is an urgent need for a multifunctional device capable of running through the entire production process.